This Is Me
by polkapookie5678
Summary: After a dramatic summer and dramatic murder, how do you deal with school? Rated T for tragic loss and strong murder stories. Must read first Author's Note.


This Is Me

**AN: Firstly, I had this idea before Camp Rock had This is Me come out. I was writing this before I even knew about Camp Rock and lately I've had writers block. So remember that and enjoy. **

**This Is Me**

I walked the front doors of East High. I was stared at by many people. I ignored the stares and held my head high. I was so stupid to have thought everything would stay the same after the summer. It was all over the news, all over the state, country-it seemed like the whole world knew…

_Flashback_

"_Stop!"_

"_NO!" I was pushed in the rocks. I started crying. "Shut up!"_

_I picked up a rock-the biggest and heavies one I could find. And with all my might, I threw the rock in the man's face that was in front of me. His face was covered in blood, it looked like he had a broken nose. No one could see this, I have to do something about this…. I panicked. I looked everywhere. I lake caught my eye. I took off my jacket. I tied the jacket together with both of his arms and feet. I pushed him with all the strength I had into the lake. I threw a rock on his stomach so he could sink. After I did that, and after thought came into my head; I just killed my brother. Ryan. Why? I knew that he was having mood swings, but why? It was self-defense…he's not coming back…._

_End Flashback_

I cried.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME! I KNOW I KILLED MY BROTHER!! HE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!" I shouted.

I shot up, I was breathing hard… I called my friend Gabriella Montez.

"Hello?" She said drowsily.

"Gab, I need help, I had another dream about-" I screamed. I could've sworn I saw Ryan in front of me.

"Shar? Shar…? SHARPAY??"

"Gabriella I had another dream about Ryan, and I could've sworn I saw him." I said all at once.

"Shar, it's okay…he's gone…"

"Because of me, Gabriella…. I killed him…" I sniffed, "I murdered my brother…"

"Shar, _he_ tried to murder _you!_"

"But, he's dead…because of me…"

"I know we all do." Gabriella yawned, and sighed. "But nothing can bring him back. Wanna know something funny?" She added, hoping to change the subject happily.

"What?"

"Ryan had this crush on me."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep, but I was with Troy."

"Wow."

"Another thing, too." She said.

"What?" I asked again.

"It's four in the morning, Sharpay! I'll see you at school, bye-"

"WAIT! I can't go."

She yawned and sighed. "Why not, Sharpay?"

"You know why, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, see - talk to you later."

"Bye."

That was then end of that.

It seemed like I was hated when Ryan died. Mother and father stopped talking to me-like saying, "how was school, honey?" or "what did you buy at the mall?". Yeah, some loving parents of them. Next morning, I walked down the steps, having the usual stern face, just cold stone.

"Good-oh, whatever," My mother said, _Yeah, same here_, I thought.

My father was a little better than my mother.

"Good morning Sharpay. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…?" I was a little shocked because the wanted to ask me _something_.

"What really happened that night of Ryan's death?"

"Remember those mood swings he'd have? Well at the moment he was having one, so I was about to be killed by _him. _I had to _something._ I was not gong to stand there and let him murder me. So all I did was self defense."

"Sharpay? That really happened? You were the victim?" My mother was surprised.

"Yes, I was."

"Wow." My father said then went back to drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"What? You thought I wanted to kill him a along?" I asked surprised.

"Well, yeah…"

"I know I was jerk then, but do you think I'd kill my dance partner, better yet my _brother_? I loved him too much to do that!" I explained.

"Okay, honey, we didn't mean to offend you," my mother said sentimentally.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna ask Johnny to drive me. I'll drive."

"Um, Sharpay, your car is, well, the battery died, completely."

"Oh, no!" I sighed, "I'll just take the bus."

"Okay, have a good day, Hun!" They both said, but I didn't respond. I just kept walking out the door.

I entered the two doors of the junky, smelly, bus.

"Ooh, the murderer is here!" One kid shouted.

"Oh, guys, you better watch out! You don't wanna be the next!"

I sat in an empty seat, and I looked straight out the window.

"What brings you to this end of the woods Evans?" A girl named Lisa asked me, hanging from the top of my seat.

"Car broke down." I said simply not having one I placed on her.

"Okay, what happened to '_Johnny_'?" She asked.

"I didn't want to have him drive me."

"Just the same spoiled rotten girl, but just a little different. A spoiled rotten _murderer._"

"Yeah, don't call me that when you don't know the full story." I snapped.

"Yeah, whatever, Evans." And she sunk back in her seat. She was such a boy. She always wore sweat pants, and a white tank top, which is called a white beater, nearly _ever-y-day. _Today, she was wearing _navy blue _sweat pants. How lucky are we? Her hair was deep, dark brown, and wavy, she always wore it out, not brushed. _EW!_

Once we made it to East High, I knew to beware of undisciplined kids, so I decided to have a chat with our principal, Mr. Matsui.

"Oh, welcome back, Miss Evans, I'm glad to see you," he greeted.

"I'm glad, too," I smiled politely. HA! "But I need to talk with you. I think you know about the…'situation' that happened over the summer, and I want to ask you to make an announcement telling students not to say anything about that?"

"Will be glad to do miss, it will be done. Now get to class!" He said. I followed.

No, not completely. I headed to Troy Bolton's locker.

As usual, he was with his girlfriend, my best friend, Gabriella Montez.

"Hey, Gabi, Troy!"

"Hey!" They both greeted.

"I need your help."

"What?" Troy asked.

"You, and the basketball team."

"Um, what's with this, Shar?" Gabriella asked, too over protective of her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Gabi, I just need them be by my back."

"What?" Troy asked again.

"Just, be near me if one kid tries to…_remind me._"

"Oh, okay. We got your back, twenty-four seven, no doubt!"


End file.
